Apocalypse of the future
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiiin live in a world similar to hell. Two years ago the cure for cancer was made, but it turned into a deadly virus. When the virus got air born people started acting different, and the dead started walking. Hikaru and Kaoru are the only member left in the host club, but on a fateful day when they run into someone that might change that.
1. The beginning

I hate this, I hate living in a world like this. Every day running for my life, almost getting killed, killing walker who use to be people, even people. I hate calling the walkers zombies because it doesn't feel right, so I call them walkers. Kaoru and I are running up stairs to reach the roof of the building we're in, being chased by walkers. I feel like I'm suffocating. When we finally reached the top we ran onto the roof. Kaoru quickly slammed the door shut and put a plank of wood he found on the ground in between the door handles so they couldn't open it. Good thing he was quick to do so, because within seconds I could hear the hoarse moaning of the walkers as they started slamming and hitting the door trying to get it open.

"Thank…. God you're so….. Quick." I said in between breaths.

"Yah…. It's a good thing…. You have….. Me." He also panted.

Kaoru is my younger twin brother. We're identical, we just have a couple differences. I have dark ash brown hair, while Kaoru has light brown hair. I part my hair to the left and Kaoru parts his to the right. I also have a scar on my left eye from a fight I had with some guy a year ago and he pulled out a knife and slashed my eye. Good thing that I only got the scar and no eye damage. Also our personality is a bit different also, I have more of a temper and Kaoru is kinda smarter than me, but I would never say that out loud. I started fanning myself with my black trench coat, and Kaoru does the same. We may be in an apocalypse, but we somehow still dress the same. Wearing a black trench coats, black shirt, black jeans, black gloves that go up past our wrists a bit, and black combat boots…. What we like black. My face started to soak up the breeze that I made from fanning myself. After I was done I walked to the edge of the roof. Looking from the top the building I stare horrified at how the city looks like from up here. Kaoru walks up next to me. Buildings broken down and abandoned cars everywhere. The dead walking, it was a horrid sight to see.

"This place has really gone downhill in the past two years hasn't it." Kaoru said to break the silence.

"Yah…. It has." I choked out. "I still can't believe that we live in a world like this."

"Will you better start believing it, because this is the world we live in now." Kaoru said sadly.

"I know. I just wish it wasn't though, so we can live a normal life again." After I said that Kaoru stayed quite. We stayed up on the roof until the walkers finally went away. While sitting up there I started thinking about the past and how much has changed in the past two years.

-Flashback-

Looking around the city witnessing the rain as it falls hard on the ground, cars in traffic on their way to work. I watched in complete envy as Haruhi held hands with her boyfriend Tamaki. Haruhi is my best friend, and the girl I love. I confessed my love to her to her a couple months ago, but she rejected me. I helped her get together with Tamaki, but now I'm regretting it. Tamaki was a good friend of Chase and me, but now I can't stand him. Every time I see them together I feel a fiery pit of envy in my stomach, and he knows it, and likes it.

"Hey Hikaru, do you want to come with us to the movies?" Haruhi asked.

I blushed and was about to reply, but of course Tamaki replied before me.

"Haruhi it's a date." He smirked at me, "It's just suppose to just be the two of us."

"But," I tried to say.

"No buts, it's Haruhi and me only."

"Tamaki, don't be rude!" Haruhi said warningly to her boyfriend. "He can come with us if he wants to." She then looked at me for my answer.

"You two can just go, don't worry about me." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"He's sure Haruhi, now lets go." Tamaki said as he walked off with Haruhi.

"Bye Hikaru," She waved to me.

"Bye." I waved sadly.

I sighed and made my way home, in the pouring rain. I didn't even bother to open my umbrella. Within a few minutes I was soaked to the bone. My wet uniform sticking to me like glue. When I reached my house I walked into the house Kaoru looked at me from the couch.

"Gosh what happened to you?" He asked a little concerned.

"I walked home, what do you think?" I said.

"Will yah I know that, but didn't you have an umbrella?"

"Yah, I just didn't want to use it."

"Hikaru…. Why?" Kaoru asked.

Then all of a sudden I started to cry, but it was hard to tell because the tears were blended with the rain water, but I could tell Kaoru know I was crying because he walked up and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. He knows I love Haruhi and knows that she's with Tamaki and can't do anything to help. This wasn't the first time I've cried about Haruhi and wouldn't be the last.

-End of flashback-

* * *

**Hey sorry for bad chapter I promise it'll get more interesting later on. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, this is my first story. I will try to update as soon as I can if you like the story.**


	2. Campfire

"Hey you ready to go?" Kaoru asked while breaking me out of my thought.

"Um yah, lets go." I said getting up.

Kaoru walked up to the door and pulled the plank of wood out of the door handles and placed it quietly on the ground so the walkers couldn't hear it. When he opened the door we quietly looked around to see if any walkers were around. When we didn't see any we started to quietly walk down the stairs. We had to hurry, because in about an hour or two it would be dark, and the night isn't the best time to travel. When we reached the bottom floor I could see the grotesque features of the walkers. Their grey green skin, yellow teeth and cold blue dead eyes just staring lifeless at you. After just thinking about that made me shudder. I couldn't imagine being one of the, I wouldn't know how I would handle Kaoru or I bit.

"Hey Hikaru there's a back way out of here and it's close to our bikes."

I stopped looking at the walkers and looked to where Kaoru was pointing at, and knew what he was talking about. The back alleyway had maybe one or two walkers, and I could see our bikes. A wave of happiness and relief hit me, I smiled.

"Looks like you like my idea," Kaoru chuckled.

"More like love." I said.

I opened the back door quietly and Kaoru and I walked into the alleyway. There was one walker in front of us. I pulled out my knife from my boot and snuck up to the walker. When I was close enough I stabbed him in the head. When I pulled my knife out the walker fell limp to the floor. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. My first thought was Kaoru telling me good job, until I heard.

"Hikaru behind you!" Kaoru screamed in horror.

I quickly turned around to see a walker. It grabbed me tightly, I tried getting out of it grip. I fell backwards, the walker falling on top of me. I tried to push him off, but he was just too heavy. His hungry jaws was snapping and snapping closer to my neck. The walker was about a foot taller than me and was a lot heavier. When he was about one more chop away from my neck, then I heard a gunshot, the walker fell on me unmoving. I push the walker off of me and sat up. I looked over to where I heard the gunshot, and I saw Kaoru, gun in hand, eyes wide and full of fear. He quickly ran up to me and knelt down and hugged me. He stopped hugging me and started to check me.

"Are you bit, scratched, or hurt?" He asked in panic.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up." I said while starting to calm down.

"Thank God, Hikaru you gotta be more careful this isn't the first time this has happened either, but thank God you're ok. I wouldn't know what I would if I was too late." He started to cry a bit.

I hugged him back, "I'm ok I promise, and I know this isn't the first time, but I'll try to look more at my surroundings so it won't happen again."

He stopped hugging and looked at me and smiled.

"I know you can't keep that promise." He said.

I chuckled, "Yah I know. We better get going before we're in real trouble."

Kaoru wiped his eyes, "Yah you're right, lets go."

Kaoru helps me up and we start heading towards our motorcycles. When we reached them we quickly got on and started the engine. Hearing the roaring of the motor made a wave of relief and excitement wash over me. I started to drive, Kaoru behind me, and good thing we did to, because within seconds walkers started pouring in the alleyway we were in. After a couple hours of driving we stopped for the night. Kaoru got our gear and started setting up camp, while I went to get some firewood. When I found some wood I started back to our camp and saw Kaoru was done setting up camp.

"Wow that must be your fastest time yet," I said while putting the wood in the manmade fire pit.

"Yep, I was surprised to when I was done, but I did have two years of practice. Remember the first time I tried to put the campsite up, it took almost the whole night." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Yah, and we argued about how to put the tent up."

"Yah and we were both wrong."

"Good thing the walkers didn't hear us or we might be dead."

After I said that we both laughed. After a while when our laughing died down I started the fire, Kaoru got some food out of our bag.

"What's on the menu today chef?" I asked smiling.

He smiled back. "Well today we have some left over deer that I remembered to chill this time, water, and our favorite canned beans." He said while holding the can of beans for me to see.

I looked at it in disgust. "Ew I hate beans." I said.

"So do I, but it's this or starve." Kaoru said half joking.

"Well can I just eat the deer?"

"Yah, but I only have enough for one serving for both of us, or you can have all the meat and I can have one of your legs."

After he said that I got a little confused.

"... What?" Before I could finish Kaoru grabbed my leg and pulled me off the log I was sitting on. I could hear him laughing, and I started to smile and laugh also. It's been awhile since we laughed like this, and I'm glad that we are. Even when I live in a world much like hell, I'm glad I'm living it with him.

"Ok, ok we'll share." I laughed.

Kaoru let go of my leg and walked over to our food. "Aw and I wanted to eat your leg." He joked.

"Maybe one day." I replied. Kaoru laughed, "I can't wait." He pulled our food and started cooking, I helped cook the deer. When we were done cooking we plated our food and started eating. We ate in silence for a bit, just enjoying our food. After a while Kaoru finally decided to break the silence.

"You remember the day when all this first started?" He asked looking at the campfire.

"Yah sadly I do." I replied sadly also looking into the campfire. "I also remember shooting him."

Kaoru looked at me with guilt expression on his face. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring up that, I guess I forgot."

"It's ok, you didn't do anything." I said.

After I said that we started eating in silence once again. I looked into the campfire again, thinking about the day this all started.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night :). I know it's still slow, but stay with me ok, The the next chapters will be longer I promise.**


	3. The gun

-Flashback-

I couldn't take it anymore! "What do you see in him?!" I angrily asked Haruhi.

Tamaki glared at me, Haruhi looking at him. Tamaki was about to say something but Brooke beat him to it.

"I love him him because he's sweet, nice, a crybaby, he puts his family before anything, he's also an idiot but that's what I love about him." After Haruhi said that Tamaki smiled down at her and she smiled back at him.

I growled, "I'm an idiot to, and most of those things, but you still picked him over me?! I've done everything for you!" After saying that I noticed I was crying.

Haruhi looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, which only made me even more angry.

"Hikaru I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way, and you also told me that you were over me when I told you I told you I love Tamaki."

"What did you want me to say, 'Oh Haruhi I will always be in love with you, and every time I see you two together it'll feel like taking a bullet to the chest!' Yah cause that would've gone well!" After I said that Haruhi glared at me.

"You were the person who told me to confess to him, and helped Kyouya, Honey senpai, Kaoru, Mori senpai, and me help get Tamaki to see his mother again before she left back to France."

"And every day I regret doing that," I admitted. "I wish I never told you to do that, so that you and Tamaki wouldn't be together." After I said that I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I just admitted that.

I saw Haruhi on the brink of tears; she hugged Tamaki and starts to cry softly into his chest, Tamaki glaring at me.

I lost control of my words again. "Now you're crying, for what? That I don't accept your freakin relationship? You know how many times I've cried about you? How about at the end of the year party where you said you won't go out with me, not even for a try to see if you liked it. How about the time at the airport and you and Tamaki were talking to his mom at the airport and you confessed to him, and how about every freakin time I realize you are with him and you didn't even give me a chance. You're such a freakin bitch!" Again after I said that I covered my mouth. What did I just do?

Tamaki glared at me and Haruhi was crying even harder.

"Haruhi I…." I tried to say.

"Don't you think you've said this enough Hikaru, you already made her cry, just go!" Tamaki yelled at me.

I looked at Haruhi and started to cry again, my bangs covered my eyes. "I'm sorry,"

After I said that I quickly ran down the hall of our school. I went to the nurses' office and said I didn't feel good, so she called my mom and I went home. When I got home I ran up to Kaoru's and my room. When I went into the room I slammed the door, threw my satchel off, and my tie from my uniform and I flopped onto my bed and cried. I cried for a couple hours until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was night time. I saw Kaoru asleep in his bed, I remember that I was still I my uniform so I get out of bed and got some clothes then went into the bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom after changing I looked at the clock, 1:30a.m. I've slept for more than thirteen hours, my stomach interrupted my thought. Well I'm not surprised, I've haven't eatin since yesterday morning. I quietly walked out of our room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw that there was leftover spaghetti, my favorite, just not when it's cold, and heated it up again; my stomach didn't care either way. I grabbed the spaghetti out of the fridge and put in the microwave to cook. While cooking I let my eyes wander around the kitchen. Seeing the oven, stove, coffee maker, and then I spotted the knives, my eyes stopped wondering, just looking at the knives. I walked over to then; I pulled one of the big knives out from the holder. I stared at my reflection in the knife, I felt like I was in a trance. The trance broke when the microwave went off. I put the knife back into its holder, what the hell was I going to do? I walked to the microwave and took out my food. Then I went to get a fork and some parmesan cheese. I sat down at our dinner table and started eating. My eyes kept drifting to the knives, especially the big knife. I tried to look at something else, but my eyes just kept wandering back. After I was done eating I put my plate in the sink. Again my eyes kept wandering back to the knives. Then I thought of something, 'No a knife would mean I have to get close to him, he'll know something's up.'... "What?!" I panicked, "Why did I just think that? I think I might still just tired." I put my hand on my head, yah I was just tired, even though I don't feel tired. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'll go for a walk, that'll clear my mind." I said to myself.

I grabbed my coat from the closet, put my shoes on, and opened the door. It was really cold, good thing I had my sweat pants on also. I went outside and closed the door behind me. I started walking, letting my legs take me where to go. I walked for maybe an hour when I saw something glaring from the street light, it must of been metal. Tempted, I walked over to it; I was shocked at what I found a black and blue gun on the ground in front of me. I looked at it for awhile, not knowing if I should pick it up. I looked at it some more then I finally picked it up. The gun was a lot heavier than it looked the cold metal in my hands. I checked if there were any bullets, the gun was loaded. I pointed the gun and shot it….. Nothing, the safety was on, did I learn nothing about the safety from The Walking Dead. I turned the safety off and tried again. I didn't expect the force that came after I shot the gun. I quickly dropped the gun and held my wrist hissing in pain. When the pain dialed down I picked up the gun again, aimed it at a can, shot it, and I hit it. Looking in amazement at what I just did, I looked at the gun again. 'I could use this on him.' a smirk comes to my face. After I thought that the smirk disappeared from my face and I quickly dropped the gun again.

"What the hell, why did I just think that?! I panicked.

I calmed down and looked down at the gun, and picked it up.

"Just for protection, nothing bad, just protection." I put the gun in my pocket and started to walk home.

* * *

**Got another chapter yay, I hope you like it, I gotta warn you Hikaru starts to go a bit crazy in the next part, but you got to wait to see what he does. ;)**


	4. The last straw

When I got home I quickly went inside and put my jacket and shoes away. Then I went back up to our room. I entered and quietly closed the door so I wouldn't wake up Kaoru and walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I took the gun out of my pocket and placed it in there.

"Just in case," I said closing the drawer.

I checked the clock, 3:12 I had about three hours till I have to wake up. I jumped back into bed and went back to sleep. Morning came quickly because the next thing I knew our alarm clock went off. I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Hikaru, Hikaru turn off the alarm." Kaoru groaned sleepily.

"You do it, it's closer to you." I said into my pillow.

Kaoru glared at me and reached over to the nightstand and turned the alarm off.

"We have to get ready for school come on." Kaoru said getting up, getting his uniform and goes to the bathroom to get ready.

I also get up and grab my uniform and change. When Kaoru was done in the bathroom I went in and did my morning deeds.

"Hey Hikaru I'm going down for breakfast, see you down there."

"Ok." I mumbled with my toothbrush in my mouth.

I spit in the sink, wash my toothbrush, put it away, and rinsed my mouth. I walk out of the bathroom and walk to my dresser. I opened the top drawer, seeing the gun. I picked it up, 'Take it, you need it today.' I didn't realize I put the gun in the back of my pants and covered it with my blazer. I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to the dining room. I saw Kaoru sitting at the dining table eating. I grab a plate of food and sat down across from him. I wasn't really hungry so I just looked at my food. I could feel Kaoru's looking at me, I look up, our identical hazel eyes meet. We look at each other for about ten seconds till Kaoru said something.

"So where were you last night?"

I choked on the water I was drinking.

"You think I wouldn't have noticed." He said while biting into a piece toast. "So where were you?"

I um… I." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting, and don't tell me you were somewhere in the house, I saw you leave." Kaoru said broadly.

"I…. I was going for a walk, to clear my head."

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yah, I just had a lot on my mind ok." I said with a little too much attitude then I meant to.

"Ok whatever hurry up and eat; if we're late again mom is going to kill us." Kaoru said.

I quickly ate half my toast and put my shoes on. Kaoru picked up his satchel and we exited our house. We got into our car and the driver drove us to school. Our car trip was silent all the way to school. When we got to school we quickly got out of our car and went into the school building. Most of the day was normal, except Haruhi ignoring me. Every time I looked at her and she saw me she'll look away. I sighed, I had to talk to her, so when I saw her in the hall alone I walked up and talked to her.

She glared at me, "What do you want, want to complain about my boyfriend again?" She said.

I could hear my heart break when she said that.

"No I wanted to apologize, about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it; I was just angry and jealous. Can you forgive me?"

She looked me in the eyes, my heart pounding.

She smiled. "I forgive you." She hugged me.

I hugged her back, when we let each other so we stared into each other eyes for awhile, my heart ready to explode. I unknowingly start to lean in a bit, she didn't move away. I got closer, and closer, about a breath away until.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I panicked and looked to see who it was. It was Kyouya.

"You're not." Haruhi said flustered. "He was just apologizing to me about the other day."

"Yah ok, we need you two in the club room, we have a meeting." Kyouya said.

After he told us that Haruhi and I nodded and we followed Kyouya to the club room.

When we entered the club room everyone was there. Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey senpai, and Mori senpai were sitting together talking. When Tamaki saw Haruhi he ran up to her and hugged her. I put my right hand behind my back. I felt a lump in my blazer. I lift the back of my blazer a bit, and felt metal of the gun. My breath caught, why do I have this? I quickly put my blazer back over the gun.

Tamaki looked over at me and glared. "What were you doing with my Haruhi?" He growled at me.

"Don't worry Tamaki, Hikaru was just apologizing to me about yesterday that's all." Haruhi told him.

Tamaki smile down at her, then he looked at me and smirked. He then kissed her in front of me... On purpose, he was teasing me. He wanted to make me jealous, but what broke me was that she kissed him back. I lost it, I finally lost it. If he wanted to play dirty, I'll play dirty. I grabbed the gun and pointed at Tamaki.

"Let go of her now!" I yelled.

Tamaki stopped and he and everyone else looked at me. Everyone's face paled when they saw me pointing a gun a him.

"Hikaru what are you doing?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Hika-chan?"

"Hikaru!" I heard Mori shout also. "Put the gun down!"

"I see what you're doing Tamaki, I freakin see it now. You're doing all this affection to her in front of me to make me jealous. You're bragging that she chose you, not me!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about, I never did that." Tamaki said.

"Don't lie I saw!" I shouted.

"I also did."

I looked to see who said that, it was Kaoru, he was standing up for me.

"I saw the smirk Tamaki was giving Hikaru before he kissed Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Why are you taking his side, he's pointing a freakin gun at me!" Tamaki yelled at him.

"Hikaru put the gun down please. Why are you doing this?" Haruhi tried to calm me down. I could tell she was scared of me.

I was too far gone, I turned the safety off. A crazed smirk came to my face. "You know animals tend to fight for their mates, so I'm going to fight for her, and I don't intended on losing."

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru screamed.

"Tell them you did it, tell them!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok fine I did." Tamaki yelled.

"What?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki.

"I did it to get him mad. I love you and I want him to know that we're a couple and needs to back off." Tamaki said.

"That doesn't mean you had to do that." Haruhi said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, look Hikaru, Haruhi is my girlfriend, and will not or ever be yours, we will not fight for her because she chose me. So get that through your damn skull!"

That was the last straw. My smirk got more evil. "Let's see about that." I shot the gun.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, which brought me back to reality.

My smirk disappeared and was replaced with horror.

"Ah!"

I look over and I see that I shot Tamaki in the shoulder. I started to panic; I looked around the room, everyone running to Tamaki. I quickly ran out of the club room, crying. What the hell did I just do?

"Hikaru!" I heard Kaoru scream down the hall, but I kept running.. I ran out of the school and stopped panting. I looked at the gate, I saw a person stumbling walking toward the school, he looked hurt.

"Um sir, are you ok?" I asked worried.

The person looked at me, I think it was man, and he started stumbling towards me, groaning.

"Sir?" I asked again.

He came closer, and closer groaning, I backed up as he came closer.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

But he kept coming closer; I pointed my gun at him.

"Get away or I'll shoot!"

But he kept walking towards me; I shot him in the chest. The man stumbled back a bit, but then he started walking towards me again. I shot him two more times in the chest, nothing happened, he was still walking normally.

"What the hell, how are you still walking?!"

I backed up again, but I fell down, my gun fell out of my hand. I sat up and the man walked right up to me and jumped on top of me.

"Hey get off of me!" I yelled.

His eyes, his eyes were dead. He was chopping his jaws toward my neck, like he was hungry and wanted to eat it. He got closer, and closer, and then, BAM! The man fell on top of me, I quickly pushed the man off, I looked at him, he was dead. I look at who shot him, I saw Kaoru holding my gun shaking, just like me.

"I just shot someone, I just shot a person, I just shot a person!" Kaoru started panicking.

"Kaoru that person wasn't normal, his eyes were dead." After I said I heard more groaning and Kaoru's face paled. When I turned back to the gate, my face pales also. There were a whole bunch of people walking towards us, just like that man before.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Hey another chapter yay. I would of posted it earlier, but I had to take one of my dogs to the vet. My mom cut his ear accidentally, my dads car looks like a crime scene. Please favorite and review and until next time. -HH1957 **


	5. A surprising reunion

The sound of light snoring brought snapped me out of my thought. I looked over at Kaoru and saw him fast asleep. I looked around to see where I was. I was in our tent….. When did I get in here? I was lying down in my sleeping bag; I sat up and ruffled my dark brown hair. I sigh, 'I can't believe it's been two years.' I thought. I look back over at Kaoru's sleeping body, he was breathing softly, like he didn't have a care in the world. I still can't believe that he saved me, even after I shot Tamaki. I lied back down as my eyelids started to feel heavy, and I started to drift to sleep.

"Hikaru, Hikaru wake up!"

I woke up by Kaoru shaking me by the shoulder.

"What?" I whined.

Kaoru finally stopped shaking me and said, "I made breakfast turd nugget."

"Turd nugget, really? And I thought I was the childish one."

"You still are, now get up!" After Kaoru said that he unzipped my sleeping bag and dragged me by the leg out of the tent and to the log I was sitting on during dinner. I got up and sat on the log.

I stretched and yawned. "So what are we having today chef?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh I just love it when you call me that." He purred.

I chuckled. "Don't be gross."

"Fine, and for breakfast we're having canned peaches." Kaoru said handing me one of two opened peach cans.

"I thought you said you made breakfast?"

"I did."

"Opening two cans of peaches doesn't count as in actually making food Kaoru."

"Whatever Mr. Know it all, want it or not?" Kaoru asked me while still hold out the can to me.

I smiled. "I would love some." I said while grabbing the can from him.

I bit into a peach, the sweetness exploded in my mouth. The flavor was amazing, I forgot how peaches tasted, even though the ones we're eating are soaked in sugar, but it's still fruit.

"Wow the breakfast you made is great." I said.

"Oh so now I made it, what about what you said earlier?" Kaoru asked.

"I take it back."

"Whatever."

After eating we packed up our gear and just sat there talking for a while. Then we hear rustling of leaves. We quickly stood up and grabbed our knives.

"Kaoru get the bikes ready, I'll take the walker."

Kaoru nodded and gathered up our gear and headed over to our bikes. I waited for the walker to come out, I gripped my knife harder. I heard the moaning as the walker came out, and with some of his friends.

"Crap." I whispered under my breath.

There were about ten walkers; I quickly stabbed the closest one to me in the head. Then I stabbed another, then another, but they just coming. I was about to call for Kaoru for help but gunshots stopped me from doing so. All the walkers fell to the ground. 'Who did that?" I thought. I looked down at myself and I was covered in walker blood….Ew. Then the smell hit me, it was like a kick in the face. I gagged, even after two years you still don't get use to the wretched smell.

"It must smell really bad where you're standing right now." Someone said, by the sound of their voice I could tell they were a female.

"Hmm I'm amazed that can handle not throwing up by that smell." This time it was a male's voice, and it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Wow a thanks would've been nice." The girl said.

"Come out." I said starting to get agitated.

"We won't until you say thank you like a true gentleman." She teased.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Thank you for helping me, please show yourself." I grumbled.

"Now that's more like it."

After she said that she walked out from behind a couple trees, the guy behind her. The girl had curly light blonde hair and striking green eyes, she wasn't the tallest, and she wore a black tank top with short jean shorts and wore brown Doc Martens. I looked over to the guy and was completely in shocked, I knew him, thats why his voice was so familiar. It was Nekozawa.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but we're getting somewhere. This is the last chapter I'm posting today, I'll try to post more tomorrow. Please favorite and follow. -HH1957**


	6. Black Magic

"Nekozawa?" I asked in shocked. "Is it really you?"

"Wow Hikaru it's been awhile hasn't." He said.

He looked so different. I've only seen him once or twice without his black cloak, and he's not even freaking out that the sun is on him like he did in school.

I saw Kaoru running towards us. "Hikaru what's taking so..." When he saw Nekozawa? he stopped. "Nekozawa?" He asked.

"Hello Kaoru, I'm also glad to see you also."

Nekozawa changed a little, his light blonde hair was slightly longer and he wore and white shirt under a light blue over shirt, wore brown pants and boots. Kaoru walked up to me and looked back at Nekozawa.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"I'm Sophie, I found Nekozawa in a tree when the apocalypse first started. I saved him and we've been partners ever since." She said.

"We've also been following you two for a while." Nicolas said.

"What?!" Kaour and I screamed at the same time.

"Why the hell were you following us?! I knew you were creepy, but that even to creepy for you!" I asked.

"We need you two for a mission." Nekozawa said.

"What kind of mission?"

"We need your guys help to stop the virus from happening."

Kaoru and I looked at him confused. "Um Nekozawa." I started.

"The virus already started." Kaoru added.

"Like two years ago." We both finished.

"Oh you two still talk insync even after all this time; anyway I know that the virus started two years ago, I'm not stupid. I mean we go back and stop the virus from happening." Nekozawa said.

"You mean like go back in time?" I asked.

"Isn't that impossible?" ask Kaoru in a bored tone.

"It was impossible, but as you know me and black magic. I have necklaces that'll work." Nekozawa said while holding up two wolf necklaces.

"And how do you know that they work?" Kaoru asked unconvinced.

"I've tried it and it works. I just set the dial to the year I wanted to go". He said.

We looked at him like if he was crazy, if he was I wouldn't really blame him though. "If these work then why didn't you fix the past?" I asked.

"I don't have good enough ties with Kyouya's family like you two do. You need to get into the Ootori's building and stop the cure, please." Nekozawa begged.

I looked at Kaoru to see what he thought, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we got nothing to lose Kaoru, how about it?" I asked.

"It probably won't work Hikaru, he's just crazy, what's the point." Kaoru sighed.

"We'll never know if we don't try, and I know that that it's not going to work, let's just make him happy, we haven't seen him in a while."

"When have you cared about other people's feelings?"

"Since we lost Scotty and Mackenzie back at our old camp. Let's just do it ok." I looked at Nekozawa. "And if we don't he'll keep following us, and I don't want that."

Kaoru sighed. "Fine I guess we could try it, I also don't want him following us."

We looked over at Nekozawa. "Ok we'll try it." We said insync.

He smiled. "Great here take these two necklaces and put them on."

We took the necklaces from him and put them on.

"Now set them to 2015."

We set our dials on our necklace to 2015.

"And when you're ready just push the dial down and you'll be on your way."

We looked at each other again.

"Ok on three we'll push it." I said.

"Ok." Kaoru replied.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." As we both said three we pushed the dial.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter I wanted it to end on a cliff hanger a bit, don't hate me. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and if you are please favorite and review, but you don't have to. Until next time. -HH1957 **


	7. No Way!

The next thing I knew I could only see blurs, wind hitting like I was going hundred miles per hour. Then I hit the ground. I moan in pain, I've felt worse pain before, like when I fell out of a building….. Don't ask. I rolled onto my back, I hear a honk.

"Hey kids get out of the road!"

"What?" I asked groggily and sat up.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't ready to take in what I would see. There was a whole bunch of people behind the guy honking at me. It was nighttime so I could see the lights of the city… Wait lights?! I quickly stood up, I looked over at Kaoru who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Kid move you and your friend out of the road before I run you two over!" The man yelled from his trunk.

"S...Sorry sir, we'll move." I stuttered and dragged Kaoru off the road with me.

Then I felt water hit my head, I looked up at the sky, then another drop hit my face, then another, then another, then it started pouring. I looked back at the city. No way, no way in hell, I can't believe it worked; we're really back in 2015. I hear a groan, I looked over to Kaoru. He starts to sit up.

"Ow, what the hell happened?" He asked as he put a hand on his head.

"Kaoru you might want to see this." I said.

Kaoru got up slowly and walked over to where I was. His eyes widened when he saw the city.

"This can't be possible; we're really in 2015 again." He said flabbergasted.

I looked at the necklace, then back at Kaoru.

"I think I remember where we were." I held up my necklace to show him the dials. "The dial is set on three twenty-three which means it's the 23rd of March. Tomorrow is the movie date Tamaki and Haruhi had."

"You're right, and not long after that the virus started to spread." Kaoru added.

We stared at the lit city for a bit longer, then my stomach broke the silence, I blushed.

"Well I guess you're hungry." He chuckled.

"Yah and we don't have any of our supplies." I looked back at the city. "We'll have to go into the city to get food."

"Yah the city is about a mile or two away." Kaoru said. "We better start walking now; I'm starting to get hungry also."

I nodded and we began to walk. The walk to the city wasn't that bad, in our time we walk everywhere so this was nothing. It took about 45 minutes maybe an hour to make it to the city. When we walked into the city we immediately felt out of place. I looked up at a billboard that said 'Who will survive? AMC The Walking Dead,' and it had a picture of Daryl on it. I remembered being in love with that show, and wanting to be in it, but not be in an actual apocalypse.

"Dang it!" Kaoru whispered.

"What?"

"I forgot that we need money for food." He sighed.

I groaned, then I saw a food truck across the street, I smirked. "Maybe someone can 'buy' or food." I said winking at him.

Kaoru gave me confused look, then when he got what I was talking about he smirked. "Yah lets go have someone 'buy' our food."

We quickly ran across the street and quickly hid behind some stairs near some apartment. We waited for a person to order two burgers. Finally a man came up to the truck and order two burgers with fries and water. The delectable smell of the food made our mouths water. The greasy smell for reason smelled really good when you're hungry. We waited till the man was being handed his food, then we pounced. We quickly ran and grabbed the man's food and water from him and ran off. As we ran we could hear the owner of the truck screaming at us, we ran for about a block or two then we started to walk.

"We need shelter for the night; we can't spend it out in the street." Kaoru said as he put a French fry in his mouth.

"We need to talk to our past selves, so why not go to our old house and sleep in a tree or something." I suggested.

"Yah let's do that."

We finished our food and began to walk, it took about two hours to walk to our house, about forty-five more minutes than need to, we stole some shampoo and body wash and bathed in the lake, we really needed it. When we reached our old house we climbed a tree that we can see inside the house from. After two years I can't believe I remember where my old house is. The rain was a slight drizzle now. I looked at a window so I could see inside. I saw Kaoru, but two years younger, sitting on the couch, with me next to him. I sighed; it's been so long since we did something like that.

"Let's try to get some sleep, we had a long day, and we're going to have another one tomorrow." Kaoru said calmly.

I nodded and looked one more time at our past selves sitting on the couch; then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**They're back in time yay, I hope you like the story so far. I got nothing left to say so until next time-HH1957**


	8. Bad News

"Come on kids get in the car before you two are late again!?"

The person yelling and a honk of a car horn woke me up, and I almost fell out of the tree we were sleeping in. I hear Kaoru laughing and I looked over at him and glared.

"Even after living in a walker outbreak, mom still scares you awake when she screams." He said while laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, we need to get in the car, but how are we going to get in without being noticed?"

"We can go in the trunk." Kaoru suggested.

"Ok, I guess that'll work."

When Kaoru and I were done talking we jumped out of the tree and ran over to the car and quickly opened the trunk and jumped in. We closed the trunk and moved to the back of the trunk and kept quite. About two minutes later we hear our past selves voices and the car doors close, and the car started. The drive was about and half an hour. The car stopped and I can hear ourselves get out of the car. We waited for the trunk to open. When the trunk opened Kaoru and I quickly jumped out and tackled our past selves.

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

"Masters!" Our driver came running to us. I head locked my past self and grabbed my gun and pointed at our driver.

"Don't come any closer." I said darkly.

The driver stopped and looked wide eyed at us.

"Why do you two look like Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru?"

"Wow, I can't believe we use to be called Master, how, self centered of us." I said to Kaoru.

Kaoru smirked and nodded, then looked at our driver. "We need your masters for something important that'll save the world."

Everyone looked at us like we were crazy, I don't blame them, I would think I was crazy to, I probably do.

"Let us go!" My past self started.

"Before we called the cops!" Past Kaoru said.

"Sorry we need you two, Hikaru lets go." Kaoru said.

"Mkay."

After I said that Kaoru and I took off into the school. While dragging our past selves, when we finally reached our old club room we quickly ran inside and shut the door.

"What the hell do you want with us?" My past self asked in fear.

Kaoru and I let go of our past selves and looked at them. When they looked at us the reaction on their faces were priceless.

"Why do you guys look like us?!" They screamed insync.

"Look you may not believe us." I started.

"But we're you two from the future." Kaoru added.

"And we need you guy and the rest of the clubs help to save the future." We finished together.

Our past selves looked at us like we were crazy, again do you blame them? They opened their mouth to say something, but before they could the door opened, and the rest out the club walked in.

"I wonder where the Hikaru and Kaoru are? They didn't wait for me at the front of the school and walk with me to class like usual."

My breath caught, I missed that voice, I forgot how sweet it sounded, it was Haruhi.

"Well they don't have to now, because I'm your boy…." Tamaki voice trailed off when he noticed our presents.

Karou and I turned around and faced the group. I smirked at the looks on their faces.

"Why… Why are there two sets of the twins?" Tamaki asked in shocked.

"It's a good thing everyone is here so Kaoru and I don't have to hunt you guys down."

"Wait, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked pointing to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded. "Yep, I'm Kaoru, and this is my older twin brother Hikaru."

"I think you guys already know us." I said.

"Cause we're sitting right there." Kaoru finished while pointing at our past selves on the floor.

"What do you mean you us." My past self asked

"How is that even possible for you two to be us?" Past Kaoru asked.

"We're you two from the future, duh" I replied.

"What?" Everyone in the room said but us, and Kyouya, who was just writing in his black book.

"And how do we know that you guys are really us?" Past me asked.

"Really Hikaru, why would you say that? They look exactly like you two." Kyouya said.

"Hikaru I can't believe you were that stupid." Kaoru laughed.

My past self and I blushed. "Shut it!" We both said.

"If you two are really the twins from the future, then why did you come back to the past?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at Haruhi and our eyes met, my heart started beating roughly. "I…we...uh."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "We're here because something tragic happens in the future, and we're here to stop it."

"What exactly happens in the future?" Tamaki asked.

I stopped staring at Haruhi and glared at Tamaki. "The cure that Kyouya's family is working on for cancer turned deadly. The cure turned into a virus and went airborne, and it made the dead walking and eat people."

"Like, like zombies?!" Tamaki screamed.

"Well yes, but we don't like to call them zombies.: Kaoru said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We call them walker." I said. "Like The Walking Dead.

"And also like The Walking Dead, we are all infected." Kaoru informed.

Everybody was silence in shock; they didn't know what to think of it.

"Kyouya you have to stop the cure!" My past self yelled.

"It's not that easy Hikaru, I'll have to get my father to agree, and he's really into finding this cure. So he won't just shut it off." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"What if we show him proof, would he shut it off?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably, we can show him the future Hikaru and Kaoru he might consider." Kyouya said. "But it might take some time; I'll give him a call." He pulled out phone.

Haruhi looked at me and I could tell she was looking at my scar on my left eye.

"Hikaru, what happened to your left eye?"

After she asked that everybody looked at my eye.

"What scar? I don't see a scar." Honey asked.

Haruhi walked up to me and as she did I took a few steps back, but she kept coming closer. When she reached me she gently moved my bangs away, revealing my scar, everybody gasped. I grabbed her hand and gently moved it away from my face.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." I whispered to her.

She nodded backed away and went back next to Tamaki.

"Hey Hikaru can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked.

"What?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"…."

"…."

Kaoru starts laughing hard at that question.

"Why are you asking this?" I asked my face with a bit of pink in it.

"Because of the way you look, you look like a delinquent, like you do drugs and drink. You also look like a player, and I don't want my Haruhi near that!"

"Ok one, why are you just asking me this? And two, isn't that kinda personal."

"I trust Kaoru to still be one."

"Wow the first time he has actually trusted me." Kaoru said his laughing dialing down.

"Well for your information I am still a virgin, and I really don't care that I am, I don't get why people make a big fuss about being a virgin anyway, I prefer to wait till marriage. Also it would be hard to get drugs and alcohol in my time, there are walkers walking around, just sayin. Are you still a virgin?"

Tamaki gasped. "Of course I am, why would you think not?! I'm waiting for marriage also"

"Whatever, you brought it up." I rolled my eye, no wonder I started hating him.

Kyouya closed his phone and walked towards us. "My dad said he needs proof or he'll keep the research of the cure going. We're going to show my father the future twins, after school we'll go to my families building."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaoru said.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kinda boring, the next one will be more interesting. Thanks for reading and until next time. -HH1957


	9. Hit and Run

After that everybody but Kaoru and I went to class. We just entertained ourselves until school was over. Which was over seven hours, I slept through most of it. When I woke up everybody was already back in the club room. I looked out the window, it was raining, the water drops on the window sliding down the window, so many memories.

"You're awake, ready to go?" Kyouya asked.

I stopped looking out the window, and looked at Kyouya. I then got up from the couch and stretched. "Yep let's go."

After I said that we all left the school and went into Kyouya's limo. I haven't been in a limo in two years, unless you count the trunk of our car. We drove for about forty-five minutes, it was kinda a boring ride, but then the car stopped.

"My driver said we could either walk the rest of the way of the way which is like a mile away, or wait in traffic, which might take an hour." Kyouya said.

"I think we should walk, we need to stop the cure now." I said.

We all got of the car and started walking. The rain soaking Kaoru and me to the bone, cause everybody else had umbrella. I was walking around behind everybody, just looking around the city, seeing how much the city changed in the future. We were walking for about a couple minutes away from the traffic. We were about to get to cross the street to get to the building, but when Haruhi was in the middle of the road she dropped her phone. When she was going to pick it up, I saw a speeding car coming her way. 'Move' I thought, 'Haruhi move!' She just stood there staring at the car in fright as it was coming closer.

"Haruhi!" I yelled and ran toward her.

She kept standing there and I ran into the street to push her out of the way. Then there was a hit, the sound of a person being hit by a car made the rest of the club turn around to see what happened.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi and Kaoru screamed.

Before the car could hit Haruhi I pushed her out of the way, but because the car was so close from hitting so when I pushed her out of the way the car hit me. Everybody ran over to where I was lying on the ground.

"Hikaru are you all right?!" Haruhi asked worried.

I couldn't reply, the pain wouldn't allow me.

"Hikaru can you hear me?!" Kaoru asked.

"Hikaru." I heard Haruhi whisper my name again.

I groaned and held my left side as I tried to get up.

"Hikaru don't get up too fast." Kaoru told me.

"I'm fine, just in some pain." I said.

"You're ok." Haruhi said in excitement and hugged me.

"Ow." I winced

"Sorry." She said as she got off of me.

"Can you get up?" Kaoru asked.

"Yah, just need a little help." I said.

Kaoru lended me a hand and helped me up.

"I'll take you to get checked out." He said.

"No!"

Everybody turned quickly looked at Haruhi.

"I…I want to take him, to repay for saving my life."

"Haruhi you don't have to." I said.

"No I want to please." She hid her eyes with her hair, and I think I saw a blush.

Kaoru looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Kaoru let Haruhi take me; if you take then there won't be any proof to show Mr. Ootori." I said.

Kaoru nodded and handed me to Haruhi.

"You know where my family hospital is right?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi nodded.

"Ok here's money for a cab, even though there's traffic it'll take you about twenty minutes." Kyouya handed her money for a cab.

She nodded again and starts walking with me to get a cab. I looked over my shoulder to see Kaoru waving to me, I then look at Tamaki, he was glaring at me. I glared back at him and looked back in front of me. Haruhi hailed a cab and we got in.

"Where to kids?" The cab driver asked.

"Ootori hospital please." Haruhi answered.

The cab driver nodded and started to drive.

"Ah." I hissed and held my side. I looked at where I got hit, it was bleeding, great.

"Hikaru you're bleeding." Haruhi said worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not, here let me help."

She took of her uniform blazer and pressed it on my wound. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry if it hurts, I need to slow down the bleeding."

I nodded and hissed again. She looked at me apologetically. I looked at her to tell her I'm fine, but before I could our eyes locked. We stare at each other for a couple seconds.

"Haruhi, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yah you can tell me anything."

I couldn't hold it, I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore.

"I...I still love you." I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She sounded shocked.

"I still love you, even after all these years I still love you. In the future we lost all you guys and we were trying to find all of you. Kaoru believed that all of you were dead, but I didn't believe that." My eyes start to water. "But...but when we went back to the school a couple months later to see if there were any supplies. I went into one of the classroom and saw you and you were….you were." I put my head down so that my bangs covered my eyes; tear started trailing down my face.

The next thing I know Haruhi gently lifted my head so we could look at each other. She wiped away and couple of my tears and stared into my eyes. She stared into my eyes for about a minute, and then she kissed me.

* * *

**Quick short chapter, it wasn't anything special, but I hope you liked it anyways. Please R&amp;R and until next time. -HH1957 **


	10. Love Triangle

This took me by surprise, and the next thing I know I start kissing her back. She then put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, but the kiss was ruined when she accidentally hit my side.

"Ow." I hissed in pain.

After I said that Haruhi quickly broke the kiss and gasped.

"What did I just do?" She said. "I can't believe I just let you kiss me."

"Wait what?" I asked. "You let "me" kiss you? You kissed me."

She gasped and glared at me. "No I didn't, I have a boyfriend Hikaru and I'm very happy with him."

"Then why did you kiss me?" I said smugly.

"I didn't kiss you!"

I glared back at her. "You did kiss me, I told you that I still loved you and about what happened in the future and then you kissed me."

"No you….I….you." Then her eyes went wide. "I did kiss you, oh my God, how could I do that?"

I smirked. "Either you are in love with me, or you're having second thoughts about dating Tamaki." I said smugly, but my smug and smirk went away when I saw the hurt look on Haruhi's face. "Haruhi I didn't mean." But I was interrupted by the cab driver.

"We're here." He said.

Haruhi paid the man and helped me out of the cab. I looked down at her, but she was hiding her face. We checked ourselves in and they took us to my room. She helps me into the bed and walks towards the door.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me ok." She said in a monotone voice.

"Wait." I said.

Haruhi stopped before she could open the door. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry for what I said in the cab, I know you love Tamaki and that you..."

"Don't be sorry." She interrupted. "You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault, I kissed you."

I looked at her in sorrow. "Did you only kiss me because I saved you?"

Haruhi looked at me and sighed. "Yes and no. When you pushed me out of the way I knew you really cared about me. Tamak senpai just stood there doing nothing, last year he saved a girl from getting trampled from a horse, but he wouldn't even move an inch for me. Even your past self was ready to push me out of the way, but you beat him to it. My boyfriend just stood there, the one I chose over you and hurt you when I did and I never really noticed that you were still hurting till now. Now I'm just wondering if Tamaki senpai is really the right guy for me?" After she said that she looked at me one last time and then left.

The doctor came in about ten minutes later; he said that I was lucky that I didn't break anything. He patched up my wound and gave me some painkillers then I was released. I walked into the waiting room and saw Haruhi with her head in her hands. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind. I love Tamak senpai, but now, I don't know"

She sighed and then looked into my eyes, then she blushed and looked back down. Was she falling for me? But I'm not even from this time.

"Haruhi, are you falling for me?" I asked.

Her face flushed red. "No….yes…..maybe…..I don't know. The truth is that a little while ago I started to have feelings for you, or your past self I mean. I don't why they started or where they came from, but even so we still can't be together. "

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I still love Tamaki senpai, and also you're from the future, even if I break up Tamaki senpai you'll still have to go back to the future." She sighed.

"But you still got past me." I held her hand. "Look, I'm not trying to break you two up, but I don't think he's the right guy for you."

"I don't know, can we talk about this later?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure, let's go back to the others."

She nodded and we got up and walked out of the hospital. We hailed a cab and drove back to the Ootori's main building, holding hands. When we reached Kyouya's families main building we paid the cab driver and got out. We then walked into the building. We asked the receptionist where are friends were.

"The top floor." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." We said.

"No problems, you two are a very cute couple." She said with a bigger smile.

We blushed, but instead of correcting her we said thanks and then walked to the elevator.

The doors opened and we stepped in, I pushed the top floor button and waited. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. I looked down at our hands that were still intertwined, I smiled and kissed her forehead, she blushed and smiled as touched the place on her head where I kissed. When the doors opened we walked out and let go of each other's hands before anyone noticed, but not fast enough because Kaoru saw us. I looked at Kaoru and he was looking at us suspiciously.

"There you two are, how was the appointment?" Hunny asked.

"It was good, I have no broken bones." I said.

"That's good I guess." Kyouya said.

"Haruhi I'm so happy you're back, and away from that devil twin" Tamaki said as he ran up and hugged her in a big bear hug.

I glared at the scene and I could tell Kaoru was looking at my reaction. When Tamaki was done hugging her he looked at her and saw she had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Haruhi, everyone ok?" He asked.

Haruhi looked at him sadly. "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"What's on your mind my sweet?"

Haruhi looked at me and the back at Tamaki. "I'm thinking about our relationship." She said.

"So am I, I think we are becoming closer as a couple and I think we..."

"That's not what I meant." She interrupted. "I think that this relationship is not working out."

"What do you mean?" He asked sadly.

"When that car was coming you just stood there and did nothing. If it wasn't for future Hikaru I would have been badly hurt, or even worse dead." She said.

"Haruhi what was I suppose to do?" Tamaki asked getting frustrated.

"You could have pulled her out of the road Tono!" My past self said.

"Shut it Hikaru, you didn't do anything either!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's not true Tamaki senpai, if future Hikau didn't push me out of the way he would have done it."

"Haruhi I'm sorry I was scared, what did you want me to do, get hit by the car instead of you?!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi looked at him with an angry expression, tears in eyes. "We're over." She said.

"Haruhi." Tamaki pleaded.

"We're done, I don't want to deal with you anymore!"

After she said that she left the room. I was about to go after her, but Kaoru stopped me and my past self went after her instead.

"Hikaru can we talk outside?" Kaoru asked, but sounded more like a demand.

"But what about Kyouya's dad?" I asked.

"We have to wait a while before we can go in." Kaoru answered.

I looked over to Kyouya and he nodded. Kaoru and I walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby and exited the building. We started walking in silence and the next thing I know we're in the forest. Kaoru stopped walking.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes? I replied as I stopped walking also.

"Are you the reason why Haruhi and Tono broke up?"

I stared at him not knowing how to answer that.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. "Why?"

"She broke up with him all on her own, I didn't do anything." I answered.

"I don't believe that Hikaru, before you two left to the hospital she was committed to Tamaki, and after you guys came back, you two were holding hands, and she wanted to break up with him." Kaoru said.

I turned around to look at him, he was glaring at me.

"What you did was low Hikaru, even for you."

Now it was my turn to glare at him.

"You want to know what happened when we were in the cab? She kissed me, all on her own. The only thing I told her was that I still loved her."

"Why would you do that Hikaru?!" Kaoru was livid. "You don't do that to a person, even if you don't like them!"

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore! I haven't seen her alive in two years, I wanted her to know that I still love her, because I'm never going to get the chance again!" I snapped.

"Haruhi is not suppose to be with you, I'm sorry but she chose Tamaki over you. Get over it, she was never going to date you anyway, but you had to tell her your feelings and that made her kiss you. She just is in love for what you did; she's not in love with you!" After Kaoru noticed what he said he immediately felt guilty.

"Who say's that to a person, especially a twin?!" I screamed. "You really think I would do that, you really think I'll go that low to get a girl, and she said she kissed me because I saved her but also because she had feelings for me for awhile, so don't say things you don't know all the details about!"

"Hikaru I…"

"I thought you supported me, I thought you cared about my feelings for her! You're the worst twin brother ever! I wish I had a better twin, or even better not be a twin at all! Or you could have been eattin by the walker so I don't have to deal with you! I fucking hate you!"

After I said that I looked at Chase, tears were trailing down his face, I never really used the F word to anyone, especially him, he started backing up.

"You…You don't mean that!" He sobbed backing up some more.

I turned around was about to walk away. Then I heard crumbling behind me, like a side of a mountain was collapsing.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

* * *

**New chapter up, and I don't want to sound needy but come on guy lets get some more reviews in, I want to know what you think of the story so far. Also the next chapter you might hate me so...yah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.-HH1957**


	11. Say Something

I turned around and saw the ground crumbling underneath Kaoru. I quickly ran and tried to grab him. I reached out my hand to grab his, but our hands only touched.

"Kaoru!" I screamed in panic.

Kaoru fell from a fifty foot cliff.

"Hikaru!" He said before hitting the ground with a loud smack.

"Kaoru!" I screamed again, and quickly tried to find a way down. When I did I sprinted to a path which led down to where he was. When I got down and saw Kaoru I quickly ran up to him.

"Kaoru!" I knelt down beside him. "Kaoru speak to me, please." I panicked.

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly and coughed. "I'm...I'm ok." He said weakly.

I lifted his head. "Kaoru I'm going to call for help, stay with me."

Kaoru looked at me. "Hikaru…..wait.?"

I looked over to him. "Yes?"

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't….I didn't mean it." He said tiredly.

"I know, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for what I said also, nobody could replace you."

Kaoru coughed up blood, blood started trailing down from his mouth. "Don't….don't leave me…...please."

I looked at him, tears started trailing down his face. Seeing him in so much pain made me feel horrible, like I just got shot in the chest. This is all my fault.

"I need to get you help, I'll carry you on my back."

"Hikaru no…"

"Stop! I'm going to get you help!" I yelled tears trailing down my face.

I gently put Kaoru on my back and started walking. I could feel his head on my shoulder. I would jostle him on my back to keep him awake. We walked for what felt like hours, Kaoru coughed and blood got on my shoulder.

"S…sorry." He said weakly.

"It's ok, just hold on for a bit longer were almost there."

We walked for a couple more minutes, I could see the street. I was about to tell Kaoru we were almost there, but he let go of my neck and fell off my back.

"Kaoru!" I ran up to him and knelt beside him. "Don't worry I'm going to…."

"No…Hikaru…I can't." He said.

"Kaoru we're almost there, just a little ways to go."

"I…I can't." He looked at me sadly. "Go stop the cure without me. I can't go on any longer."

Tears returned to my eyes. "Yes you can don't say that! We going to make it out together and stop the cure!"

He smiled sadly and put his hand on cheek. "I don't think so Hikaru."

Tears started falling down my cheeks again.

"You're the best twin brother, I'll never forget you Hikaru, I love you." Kaoru said.

"No don't say that, you're going to make it!"

Kaoru continued to smile. "Save the future, and go get Haruhi."

"I love you, please don't." I sobbed.

"Promise me please." He said tears returning in his eyes.

"I…I promise." I hiccuped.

He smiled again, then his hand went limp and fell to the ground.

"No, No!" I yelled. "Wake up, please don't leave me, please! I can't do this alone please!" I sobbed. I hugged him to my chest. "Kaoru say something!" I screamed. "Please! I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. Just say something." I sobbed.

I stopped hugging him and looked at him. I looked at my right hand, it was covered with my black glove but I could still see blood dripping down my hand, the blood of my dead twin brother, my hands started shaking. I suddenly felt sick; I quickly turned away and threw up. After I was done I looked back at him, he died with a smile on his face. I started sobbing even harder, if that was even possible. I stared hugging him again. "Why did you have to make my do this God?! Why?! Bring him back, I can't live without him please! I'm sorry for what I said about not wanting a twin. please I'll do anything, just bring him back!" I sobbed. Then I remembered, the virus. Kaoru and I still have the virus in us. Which means he well turn, unless I shoot him in the head.

"I'm sorry." I said again as I gently laid his head down and got up.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Kaoru's head. I kept pointing it at him, trying to shoot it.

"I can't do it." I sobbed putting the gun down. "I can't shoot him."

I looked at Kaoru one more time, I knew that he'd rather be anything but a walker. I pointed the gun at his head again. "I'm love you Kaoru." I shot him in the head. I dropped the gun and fell on my knees and my mind was blank, I didn't know what to do.

After I calmed down a bit I looked at Kaoru again. 'I just can't leave him here.' I thought.

I grabbed a piece of wood and used my knife to carve a shovel. I've buried so many people, and now I'm burying my twin brother. After I was done carving the shovel I just stare at it tear dropping on it. I dug a hole for Kaoru and placed him gently in it and buried him. Then I carved a cross with his name carved into it and put it on top of where I buried him. I found some flowers and put them on his grave. I looked at his grave one more time crying.

I smiled sadly. "I'll never forget you my twin, Kaoru Hitachiin."

Then I left, Kaoru behind me in his final resting place. "I love you." I said one last time picturing him smiling in my head.

* * *

**Hey guy sorry for bad chapter, yah I killed Kaoru, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I thought of this while listening to say something covered by Pentatonix and the song made me picture this whole chapter/ Also thanks for the people that reviewed and lets get more reviews telling me how you feel about this chapter and the story. Thanks for reading and until next time.-HH1957 **


	12. Stop!

I walked back into the building and went to the top floor. When I walked out of the elevator I saw Haruhi and my past self back in the room, everyone looked at me.

"Hika-chan." Honey said happily but then saw alone and sad. "Wheres Kao-chan?"

I looked at them, everyones eyes were on me.

"He's gone." I choked.

"What?" Past Kaoru asked.

His voice made me cry even more.

"He's gone." I choked again. "We were arguing and….and he didn't see the cliff behind him. He took a step back and…..and." I put a hand over my mouth and started crying.

The next thing I know I'm being hugged. I open my eyes and see it was past Kaoru. Then another hug, it was Haruhi. Then the next thing I knew everyone was everyone was hugging me, even my past self and Kyouya, but it was only a quick one. It felt weird, but it felt good. When the last person hugged mw, which was Honey, we heard a person clear his voice, everyone turned and saw a scientist standing by the desk.

"Hello I'm Dr. James, you have a question about the cure we're making for cancer?"

"Yes." I said. "You need to stop the cure now it's very dangerous."

"And how do you know this sir?" Dr. James asked.

"You may not believe, but I'm from the future, and the cure you're making is actually a virus. It makes the dead walk. I promise I'm not crazy."

"I'm not sure I believe you, you kinda sound crazy."

I growled at him. "I'm not crazy!"

"Dr. James he's not lying, and my father agreed to stop the cure when he talked to future Kaoru, so stop the research now, before we have to use force."

"I can't do that!" James yelled. "I will not stop the cure, I need to save my wife, and I won't let a bunch of freakin kids stop me, even the son of my boss!""

"You have an order, turn it off." A man said.

I looked over to see who was talking, it was Kyouya's dad standing by the door.

"Turn it off now James, I'm sorry about your wife, but it's too risky." Mr. Otorir said.

"No, you don't understand! I need to save my wife, and I will even without your permission!" After he said that he ran towards the door, and pushes the button. Without thinking I quickly followed him and ran into the room before the metal door closed. I quickly hid before he could see me. I could hear him mumbling to himself and walked over to a curtain. Then he slides the curtain to reveal a person in a bed. I sneak a little closer to see who it was.

"Hi honey, you feeling ok?" James asked.

I looked over at the person in the bed again. The person was his wife, she was pale and thin but her light blue eyes and her bright smile made it look like she wasn't that sick, but the sound of her voice I could tell her time was almost up.

"I've been better." She wheezed, she then started coughing violently. James tried to calm her coughing.

"Don't worry honey; I'm going to make this cure even without Mr. Ootori's approval."

After he said that his wife smile disappeared.

"Why did he stop the cure research?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Two kids who were saying that they were from the future said that the cure was dangerous for some sick joke and was stupid and believed it, but I'm not stupid like my boss to believe that. I'm going to cure you so we can live as a happy family again, even without Scarlet. So I am going to keep creating the cure for you and save you, if only I could have helped our little girl also."

His wife looked at him worried and scared.

"Maybe you should stop the cure. I think it would best for everyone", she said with a slightly sad smile.

"No it won't be better for everyone. I don't want to lose you like how we lost Scarlet!" James yelled. "James, listen to your wife please." "I finally decided to come out. "I know you don't want your wife to die, but please the future I live in is hell. I promise you this isn't a joke." I said.

"How do I know you're not making this up," James growled.

"Why would I tell you to stop the cure for a stupid joke? I want the cure almost as bad as you, but this cure backfires. Please listen to me James," I pleaded.

"James I have a feeling the young man is telling the truth", his wife pleaded also.

"Marylyn please, I am going to cure you, even if you don't want me to." He yelled at his wife that I just learned his wife's name was Marylyn. After he said, he ran over to the lab. I was about to go after him but his wife grabbed onto my trench coat. I looked over at her and she was giving me a sad smile.

"I believe you, please stop my husband. That is my last wish."

I nodded and she let go of me and I went after James.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, but I hope you like it. Thank you guys for liking the story and reviewing. It's sad this story is almost over *sigh*, but I promise I'll make more. Please F&amp;R I love reading the reviews. Until next time.-HH1957**


	13. The Cure

When I finally got to where he was he was quickly trying to finish the cure which could make it worse. The cure isn't supposed to be finished in a couple months. I quickly climbed up on the catwalk. I don't know what it is called but in theaters they call it that. I quietly walked until I was above him. I can hear him mumbling about a stupid kid trying to kill his wife. I had a feeling that the kid is me, just a hunch.

"James", I said as I hopped down from the catwalk.

When I landed on the ground I felt really cool case when I landed and stood up I kinda looked like Batman, I had to hold squeal, cause men don't squeal….that's a lie I just didn't want to embarrassed. When James saw me he glared and began to work even faster.

"James stop! You don't know you are doing. Going even faster on the cure can make the side effects even worse. Please, your wife and I want you to stop and save the future, stop." I pleaded once more.

"No I won't lose my wife like how I lost my little girl, I won't, you don't know what it is like to lose the people you love!" James, yelled tear trailing down his fact.

"You don't think I know what you're going through! I lost all my family, friends, the girl I loved, they might not have been sick with cancer, but they were sick from the virus you're creating now! I just lost my twin brother almost an hour ago and you don't think I'm grieving!" I pinned him against the wall. "I might never get him back, but you can bring him back and help save everybody else from the virus that's in your hand." I yelled, tears now trailing down my face thinking of Kaoru.

James kept glaring, but then his glare softened and then he looked sadly at me.

"I didn't know you had lost so many people because of the cure. I'm really sorry, I ... I just don't want to lose my wife, I don't want to be alone." James said sadly.

I let him go and he walked up and hugged me, I uncomfortably hugged him back he was up to something, I could feel it. I looked at our reflection on the metal cabinet on the side of us and saw the smirk on his face. I panicked and tried to get out of his grip, but he only held me tighter. Then I felt a sharp pain, a sharp pain on my back. I looked over and saw that James had stabbed me in the shoulder blade. James pulled out what looked like a scalpel and pushed me to the ground. I grabbed onto my shoulder as I laid on the ground, it must have been deep because I was bleeding heavily.

"Why...Why did you do that you bastard?!" I hissed.

James smirked. "Now that you're out of the way now I can cure my wife with the cure I just finished." He said while holding up the cure.

"How...How?" I asked shocked.

"We were already done with the cure, I was just adding a few last minute touches. We were going to announce the cure after we tested on some stupid rats, but I know with the touches I made it'll work on humans."

After he said that he kicked me really hard in the stomach and ran off. I held my stomach and tried to get up, but then the pain in my shoulder was too much to bare. I felt something drip from my mouth, I looked at my reflection and saw the dark red liquid trail down from my lip. I started to feel dizzy and sat back down until I hear something.

"Psst, Hikaru."

I know that voice, my eyes started to water.

* * *

**Sorry so short, hope you enjoyed it. I know all of you are sad about Kaoru, but I got plans for him k. Until next time.-HH1957**


	14. Too Late

"Psst Hikaru, over here."

Tears stinging my eyes.

"Kaoru?" I said.

"Hikaru look at the cabinet." He said.

I looked over at the cabinet and instead of seeing my reflection I saw Kaoru. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"Come on Hikaru, you have to stop James before he ruins the future."

"I...I can't, I'm too weak right now." I said.

"No your not, If I was there I would slap some freakin sense into you, you've taken worse. You've fallen out of a three story building and you're giving up just like that?" Kaoru said disappointed.

I tried to get up again, but I fell back down. "I'm so sorry." I said.

"For what?" Kaoru asked looking confused.

"I'm sorry for everything, for trying to take Haruhi, for hurting you, and for letting you die"

I started to cry harder.

Kaoru gave me a sad smile. "It's not your fault, none of it is, I'm sorry I started the fight. I love you Hikaru and please stop James before everyone else is in danger." I looked into his eyes. "I love you Hikaru."

"I love you too Kaoru, I miss you." I choked.

"I miss you too and Hey don't worry I will always be with you, even if you can't see me ok. Now go stop James." Tears rolling down his face.

"I will I promise."

"Bye Hikaru."

Tears trailed down my face harder. "Bye Kaoru." I choked.

After I said that he gave me a slight smile and waved good-bye and he was gone. I only saw my reflection again.

"I'll always miss you Kaoru, I will never forget you."

I looked back at my reflection one last time, then I tried to get up, this time I succeeded. I grabbed my shoulder and started to walk as fast as I could to where James was but when I reached him I saw him with his wife, with the cure in his hand.

"I got the cure honey now you'll no longer be sick."

"I...I don't...know. Marylyn said."

"Honey please trust me."

Marylyn hesitated then nodded.

"No!" I screamed but it was too late.

James had already injected the cure into her. Within seconds Marylyn started violently coughing and hacking.

"Don't worry honey, this only last for a bit, then you will be fine." said James.

After a bit Marylyn stopped coughing and started to calm down.

"See, better honey." James said with a smile.

But then she stopped breathing.

"Honey?"

Then her heart meter went off which indicated that her heart had stopped.

"Honey, Honey, wake up, Marylyn?!" James pleaded.

I walked up to them. "Get away from her." I warned.

James glared at me. "Don't come near me or Maryland, just go away."

"James." I said.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

I looked sadly at James as he turned back to his wife. I was about to walk over to him and then I heard a moan. I knew that moan. It was very familiar.

"Marylyn?" James asked hopefully.

Probably if you had seen the look on my face you could tell I was scared. Marylyn opened her eyes, but instead of her loving blue eyes, they dead.

"It worked". Then he turned to me. "I told you it would work." But when he saw my face he got confused.

Then Marylyn sat up. James looked over at his wife confused by how she was acting.

"Marylyn?"

Then Marylyn attacked James.

"Marylyn, what the hell? Stop!" James yelled. "Help!"

When she was about to bit him, I quickly grabbed my gun and shot Maryland in the head.

As James pushed Marylyn off the bed she fell limply to the floor. Then he looked at me in shock.

"You were right, you were right, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to lose my wife." he said.

"I know you wanted to James, I would have probably done what you did if I was in your situation." After I said that I started to feel light headed and my legs gave out on me.

But before I could hit the ground James caught me.

"I got yah, don't worry."

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I stabbed you, I shouldn't have done it, you were just trying to warn me." he said.

"It's okay, if I could I would hit you right now, but let's just get out of here." I said.

He helped me up and let me lean on him while we walked towards the door. He pushed the button to open the door. When the door opened everyone ran to us.

"Hikaru you're hurt." Haruhi said in a worried tone.

"James, you put the whole country at risk and you cannot stay here. You are." Before Mr. Ootori could finish I interrupted him.

"Don't fire him." Everybody looked at me in shock.

"But he hurt you and almost made the virus happen. Why don't you want him to be fired?" Kyouya asked

"Because I get why he didn't want to stop the cure. He lost his daughter to cancer and didn't want to lose his wife to the same disease. So he tried to finish the cure to save her which only backfired. His wife died and came back started attacking him, but I shot her in the head before she could bite him. Yah I'm mad at the point that I want to strangle him. He was being stupid and made a bad mistake. I've made stupid mistakes also, but the mistake I made was totally opposite of what he did. He was helping someone, while I just did it so I could get what I wanted." I looked over at Tamaki, even though it won't happen now, I still feel bad about shooting him…. But also a little not.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Haruhi asked with concern.

"I stabbed him in the shoulder, but I am about to treat it." James said.

"Let me take a look to see how bad it is." Kyouya said as he walked up to me.

He started to examine my shoulder. "Um Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"I don't see any stab wound."

"What?!"

I moved my hand to where my stab wound was and it was gone.

"What, but it was here just a minute ago, unless." My eyes widened, does that mean?

I quickly ran out of the room and went into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. When the elevator reached the lobby I quickly ran out of the building stumbling a bit and back into the forest, where I last saw Kaoru, but I when I got there the grave was still there.

"No." I whispered. "No please."

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly I only have one or two more chapter left. I am thinking of doing a prequel if I get enough reviews requesting it, but if I do make one it will be after my other story _My Angel of Massachusetts. Thanks for reading and until next time.-HH1957_**


	15. Kaoru?

"Hikaru?" I heard my name being called. They were searching for me.

I looked back one last time at Kaoru's grave and then I walked back to everyone. When I walked back to Ootori main building everyone looked at me.

"Where did you go?" past Kaoru asked (or only Kaoru now.)

"I thought because my stab wound was gone, I thought Kaoru...would be back."

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. I covered my eyes with my bangs so no one would see them. Then all of a sudden a burst of wind came. I turned around to see what was happening. Then I started to see orbs of lights around us. What was happening? Then the orbs started to go into the center of the street and morphed together into one large bright ball of light and lifted into the sky, it was making something. Then the ball of light got too bright to look at so we looked away. Then an explosion of light happened, when the light died down I turned back to see the ball of light as it floated back to the ground. It looked like someone was in the ball of light. Then when all the light was gone I could finally see who it was and tears began to form in my eyes, it was Kaoru. Kaoru looked around confused and looked at his new clothes he was wearing. He was not wearing the clothes he died in. He was wearing white long sleeve dress shirt with a black sleeveless vest, he also wore black dress pants, tie, and dress shoes. He also looked cleaner than before, instead of the medium dirty hair it was now short in the back and the bangs were long and parted to the right.

"Kaoru?" I said my voice cracking at the end.

Kaoru stopped looking at himself and looked at me. Our eyes locked and we didn't look away for a couple of minutes. Tears started to fall down both our faces.

"Kaoru!" I screamed running towards him.

He started to run towards to me also. We met halfway and ran into a hug crying.

"I missed you, don't you leave me again." I sobbed.

Kaoru hugged me harder and started to sob harder. Our shoulders were soaked with our tears. Then another gust of wind happened and lights started to form around us we held each other tighter until the wind stopped. We then let go of each other and Kaoru gasped.

"Hikaru, your hair and clothes."

I looked at my clothes. I was now wearing the exact same thing as Kaoru but a little messier. My vest and the collar of my shirt were both unbuttoned. My tie hung loosely around my neck and my shirt was untucked. I felt my hair and it was shorter, it was the same cut as Kaoru's but my bangs were parted to the left, and I could tell my hair was a bit messier too.

Haruhi and everyone else ran up to us. When Haruhi looked at me she gasped.

"Hikaru, your scar, it's gone."

I moved my hand to my left eye were my scar was, she was right it was gone, I did not feel it. Then joy started to take over my body and I hugged Haruhi and I twirled her around. Then I saw Tamaki's face and it looked sad, and instead of feeling happy, I felt guilty. I stopped twirling her and looked into Haruhi's eyes.

"Can I talked to you alone." I asked.

She nodded and let me lead her away from the others so no one could see us.

"What did you want to talk about." she asked.

"I wanted to talk about us." I said.

When I said that her face fell a bit.

"Oh, I still need time to think about that Hikaru, I still don't know." she said.

"I know it's not that, I just wanted to say that I love you, and you love me, but you also love Tamaki. I would love if you picked me, but you don't have to, and if you don't I will be sad, but at least you will be happy, and that's all that matters." I said smiling sadly at her.

She smiled sadly back at me. "Okay."

After she said that I grabbed her face gently and kissed her on the cheek. When we pulled away we stared at each other in the eyes and she kissed me. A tear fell down her cheek and also on mine. We pulled away and went back to the group to say our goodbyes.

Kaoru and I looked at our past selves.

"At least we become even more awesome when we grow up." they bragged.

"Yep, and don't drink, or don't do drugs, and don't have sex, because you'll get a girl pregnant...and then die...Just had to say that, even though I know you're not, cause I am you."

"Stop you're embarrassing us." Kaoru chuckled.

Our past selves smiled. We said goodbye to everyone else and got ready to turn the dial on our necklace. I waved one last time at Haruhi, then we turned the dial and we were off. Feeling like we were going more than one hundred miles per hour. Then the next thing I knew we were back in our own time and we didn't even recognize it.

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sadly only one chapter left, and even more sad it's short. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	16. Living in Heaven

**Ok for people who didn't get the last chapter Kaoru is back because Hikaru stopped the cure, which means that Kaoru and him from the present don't have to go back in time and warn the club about the virus. So Kaoru is alive because the virus was never made because Hikaru stopped the virus before it could spread. Also Hikaru clothes are messier because he's well...Hikaru, he's a little less tidy with his clothes and hair then Kaoru. I Hope I cleared things up for you guys. **

* * *

The next think we knew we were in a park. Everything looked so different, the buildings weren't broken down, no abandon cars, and normal people just roaming around, it was like heaven. I spot the rest of the host club sitting down together, looks like they're having a picnic. We walked up to them. When we got there I saw Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki. It broke my heart to see them together, but at least she looked happy, but when she was us she got up and walked over to us.

"Geez you two took forever, Kaoru what were you doing to him?" she asked. Then after she said that she took hold of my hand.

"Come on let's get back or they may think we ditched them again, like we did last time." Haruhi said. "Next time let's just go on a date the two of us. No offense Kaoru."

"Uh, none taken." Kaoru said slightly confused.

"Wait, you chosed me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I chose you about a couple of months after your future self..." then she paused. "Your future Hikaru aren't you?"

"Yeah, we just came back to our time." Kaoru informed.

Haruhi smiled. "Then you've got a lot of catching up to do don't you?" she said.

"Yep" Kaoru and I said insync.

Haruhi quickly kissed me and dragged Kaoru and I towards the group. We ate lunch with the club and when the picnic was over Haruhi and I walked around and did more things just the two of us. At the end of the day, I took her back to her apartment; we stood outside her door for a bit and talked.

"I had a great time today, even though you don't remember our other dates, it still feels like nothing changed." she said.

I smiled. "Well that's good, but I think I am starting to remember our previous dates."

She laughed at what I said. "Is that so?"

"Yah, was our first date ice skating?"

She laughed again. "Close, that was our second date, our first one was an amusement park."

"Ah I remember now, all of your first dates are amusement parks weren't they?"

"I think so, except the one we had in Karuizawa."

"True."

I looked into her eyes and smiled lovingly. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too Hikaru."

She kissed me good night and went into her apartment. I started walking down the stairs and thinking. 'We really changed the future, wow and even James is living happier. The only thing I miss is my gun, boots, trench coat, and if you can believe it or not I also miss my scar. Those were my favorite things in a world like that but now instead of living in hell, we're live in heaven, and I wouldn't change anything about it.' When I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned and looked at Haruhi's apartment and then the woods before beginning by walk home, where I could live a normal life again.

~The End~

* * *

**Yes sadly this is the end *cries* I really loved writing this story, and I could tell a lot of people loved reading it also. I am planing to make a prequel after my other story _My Angel of Massachusetts_, so check that story out. Thank you Kc495 and InsideMyBrain for also loving my stories. You two are one of my favorite authors on this site and thank you guys for supporting my first story, and thank you everyone else for supporting it also. Until next time. -HH1957 **


End file.
